


Ghost's Song

by demonfox1994



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonfox1994/pseuds/demonfox1994
Summary: Chloe's been known to have chats with the dead when she needs them the most.Just a small idea spawning from how she talks to her dad in before the storm.





	Ghost's Song

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while since I've written anything good enough to post and this is my first for life is strange hope you guys enjoy it.

Another long day of driving, another night the cheapest motel the two could find. That's how this road trip was going for max and Chloe. After the storm, the two felt they needed to get out of Arcadia Bay. Joyce and David had made it out fine thanks to Max’s warning the night before the storm but David insisted they stay with his parents until the town was livable again. That was something Chloe was loudly against, with Blackwell gone Max needed to go home anyway so it made sense for her to go with her this time. The two had made it up to Seattle. Max’s parents had welcomed Chloe back with open arms, no question of everything that happened in the last five years. But even then, the two felt they needed some time away from everything they knew, time to process and grieve for what they knew. Something that Chloe Had not let herself do. Ever since she reunited with max Chloe had been running herself rampant. And by now it was starting to show. So they ended up here. In the small motel with the broken vacancy sign and more cobwebs than a horror house.

It must have been around 3 am when Chloe finally pulled herself from bed. She groaned another night of strange dreams. Similar to the ones she faced when her father died. When she met Rachel. All of these memories and dreams were eating at her when all she wanted to do was sleep. Throwing on some clothes on she grabbed her pack of cigs and lighter as she made her way outside hoping the cool night air and blast of nicotine would calm her nerves enough to let her rest.

She quietly exited their room, no reason poor max should have to be up too. Chloe was met by the only lights being the stars and a few odd street lamps in the parking lot. Not a person in sight. Not that the motel was all that crowded anyway. Taking a moment she lit the cigarette and inhaled long. Just taking a moment to think about everything that happened.

“Fucking shit...” she sighed as she took another puff letting the smoke out slowly to watch it dance in the pale light

Leaning on the trailing outside of their room on the second floor. “I was so fucking angry… so pissed at her, I thought she left me… betrayed me, but I just... I wanted her to be okay if she's okay then I could be angry with her...no, not this….not this at all I was just so… fucking stupid..” her voice cracked as she rubbed at her eyes. 

“You know I would have never left you. We were going to get the hell outta there together. I guess in a way...we are seeing how we are here now aren't we?” a voice echoed through Chloe's mine. At this time of night, it was hard to tell if this was all in her head or by some strange magic if she was really hearing her. Hell if max could rewind time what's to say she couldn't talk to ghosts.

Memories of when she would talk to her father. Whether She was really her or not. She needed this 

She took another drag offer cig before looking her over.

It Was Rachel, her Rachel, dressed in her favorite tank top and cut off jeans. Not like the way she had seen her in the shallow grave, rotted away and horrific. This was how she wanted to remember her beautiful and herself. 

“I know…” Chloe said softly biting her lip as she looked down at her feet.

“Chloe none of this is your fault. I don't think any of this could have been changed. Nathan, he did what he had to do to get his way. Like he always did, we were so close and what happened. It was neither of our faults Chloe.”

“But you're gone... You’re gone and I’m just trying to figure out what I am without you. This fucking world takes and takes and takes from me. First my dad... Now you.” know Chloe had dropped her cigarette all but gone and stopped out

“For so long you were my rock, my angel. You saved me and we had plans. Get the hell out of that shitty town. Get you back to LA. I’d find something out there. I don't know what just something as long as I was with you.” she said feeling the tears fighting their well back into her eyes. Each memory digging father into her like a dagger.

She remembered grieving her father. Feeling like something had been ripped away. The most important person to her was gone, and she didn't know who she was without him. She had been daddy’s girl working hard to make him proud. Without him, she was lost until she found Rachel.

And now she was lost again. These old wounds dug back open by that Prescott dick and his creepy as shit mentor. 

“Life... it just fucking takes and takes and takes and leaves me in the dust. I...i don't even know why Max bothered to save me because clearly, the universe doesn't want me and i... I'm just not me without you. You’re gone and I don't know where to go from here”

She looked up at the figure. Those damn knowing eyes. Always scheming, always having a plan. 

“I know it hurts now Chloe, But you're going to be okay. You're not alone with this. You will never be alone... Not totally.” Rachel said her eyes were sad. A look of longing from the girl whose life was put to an end too quickly.

Chloe grew quite. Turning her back to the specter part of her wondering if it would cause her to disappear. And most of her not wanting this moment to end or see her go. Looking up at the stars they were far enough out that it seemed like they overtook the whole sky.

“What was it you used to say?” she asked looking back to Rachel “who cares if the stars are dead? As long we can still see them, that means they’re real to us. I see you right now but I know you're only still real in this moment. And the moment I go back in there... to close my eyes you will be gone again and I’ll be..” by now Chloe was crying tears streaming down her face unable to even admit how she felt to herself.

“Alone again?” Rachel’s voice said what Chloe had been thinking. Unleashing what she might still be scared to admit she felt.

“Chloe the world might have taken me from you. Taken your father from you. But it gave you one thing back.” Rachel commented looking to the window into their room. Max was still cuddled in bed fast asleep. Seeming to be reaching for Chloe.

“Max came back. The best friend you loved who abandoned the last time you needed someone... Well, she came back when you needed her most. She helped you find me. She loves you, Chloe. Loves you as much I love you. Maybe even more. She did pick you over a town. She let that stone be my revenge” Rachel said that priceless smile appearing on her face just for a moment. 

She walked over to Chloe. Cupped her face softly and wiped the tears away from her eyes. “I might be gone. But max is still here. Let her be your new rock. Let her fill the void. She loves you too. So so much Chloe. Let her help you grieve... Because I’m gone. But you're still here and there are still so many things you can do... and I want to see you go just yet..” she sighed the ghost, leaning in and kissing Chloe softly before she started to fade “ Your my fucking hero. I love you Chloe price...”

 

Chloe stood her a while longer rubbing her eyes and trying to make sense of everything that had unfolded. Was she there? Even if she was Chloe was alone again. It late she couldn't sleep and she was alone. “I...love you, Rachel... I miss you,” she said softly barely a whisper as she heard a door open.

A sleepy max stood in the doorway. Her hair a mess, dressed in only her long pajama shirt. “Chloe" she mumbled "what’s going on are you okay… I thought I heard you talking to someone.

Chloe looked around.” well...n...no.i” she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes before making her way over to the shorter girl. Wrapping her arms around her.” i...needed some air... I was having some trouble sleeping. Didn’t want to wake you, But I think I'm going to be okay...” she said leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “Let's get back to bed...everything it's going to be okay. “

Chloe had a feeling this was going to be a long road, she was just happy to have Max with her this time around.


End file.
